Invisible
by Korone Lobstar
Summary: Eustass Kid es un alumno de segundo de bachillerato que está a punto de acabar el instituto y debería tener la mente puesta en la selectividad y en la futura carrera que cursará en la universidad. Sin embargo, desde el día que pisó aquel edificio su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en aquel profesor de biología que tanto le trae de cabeza: Trafalgar Law.
1. Tú, yo y la ventana

Pues aquí está la primera parte de la trilogía que será este mini fic de temática profesor-alumno que tanto me ha pedido mi querida Žh€Nª H±K ^^

Bueno, que puedo decir...la verdad es que le he dejado justo en plena situación porque no podía seguir escribiendo. Si lo hacía me arriesgaba a que me quedara demasiado largo y con ello demasiado pesado, así que lo voy a dividir más o menos en partes iguales para que se queden bien proporcionados.

Espero que os guste y gracias por leer ^^

* * *

Cuando buscas la palabra desesperación en el diccionario sólo encuentras la frase: "pérdida total de la esperanza" o "alteración del ánimo causada por cólera, impotencia o enojo". Si miras en otros diccionarios o quizás simplemente teclees en el ordenador por internet aparecerán otras tantas que leerás una y otra vez y te dejarán igual.

Porque, ¿Quién puede definir lo que es la desesperación? ¿Quién ha sido el loco que se ha atrevido a darle un frío significado a un sentimiento tan abstracto? ¿Es que los sentimientos acaso tienen una definición? ¿Se pueden palpar? ¿Se pueden oler? ¿Se pueden desechar?

No, no se puede. Cuando se te clava la espina de la rosa que sostienes con tanta fuerza hasta sangrar no puedes tirarla al suelo y dejar que se pierda entre las briznas de hierba de tu jardín del edén. Aquel jardín que nunca quisiste y el cual te viste forzado a sembrar, a cuidar y a plantar en él esquirlas que se desprenden de tu corazón sin preguntarte.

Caen al suelo, se rompen, estallan, se quedan enterradas en el abono de tus lágrimas y se riegan con tu saliva. Esperas unos días, meses o años y ahí tienes todo lo que sembraste y ahora te toca recoger antes de que la maleza y las plantas crezcan tan altas que te sepulten en una lápida natural de hojas secas y marchitas.

No puedes definir lo que tienes escondido en la caja de tu corazón, en el baúl de tus sentimientos, en el veneno que te hace latir.

Por más que había buscado en libros, páginas de internet e incluso preguntado nadie ni nada era capaz de hacerle entender qué le estaba pasando. No sabría decir si era desesperación, cólera, ira, frustración, o quizás sólo una mezcla de cosas.

Puedes verle, puedes sentirle pero no puedes tocarle. Porque ambos son como un rosal. Llenos de espinas infranqueables que ni la más llameante espada de amor puede despejar tu camino.

Sentía que, día tras día, su corazón se encogía un poco más. Sus ojos le atravesaban el alma, le cosían te quieros en los labios y le hacían poemas de desamor en un cuaderno.

Eustass Kid no sabría decir cómo podía haber caído en tal sucio juego del destino, cómo pudo tropezarse con tal bache y no volver a levantar cabeza. Pero ahí estaba. Tirado en el suelo de su imaginación, reacia a creer que la realidad fuese tan dura y decidida a darle un final feliz a algo que no podía tenerlo.

Los días del año pasaban impasibles uno tras otro, dejándole atrás, haciendo a todos caminar hacia delante, hacia un futuro prometedor de felicidad donde él no encajaba. Todas las mañanas. Minuto a minuto, hora tras hora, día a día. El tiempo corría veloz frente a aquella ventana que daba al patio del instituto, mostrándole las maravillas de las hojas caer en otoño, de los copos de nieve dejarse guiar por el viento de un lado hacia otro y acumularse en las copas de los árboles y sobre los coches, las flores brotar una tras otra llenando el campo y toda su visión de un estallido emocional de colores vibrantes. Año tras año, día tras día, labios y labios.

Sus ojos de color ámbar sólo podían separarse de aquella ventana que le enseñaba cuán bello puede ser el exterior para contemplar la octava maravilla del universo. Una creación tan perfecta que el mismo Dios si existe tendría que estar regocijándose sobre su lecho por un buen trabajo. El profundo color metal de unos ojos tan fríos pero a la vez tan cálidos y apasionados. Un color gris tan puro como aquello que crecía en su interior. Sentía que podía nadar en aquellos ojos hasta ahogarse en las lágrimas que jamás había visto salir de ellos, llenar sus pulmones del agua contaminada de su pudor, de sus frunces de ceño y de su quietud.

Todo él era una obra de arte. No sabría decir en qué momento creció eso en su interior inundando su jardín del edén con cientos de rosas de un vibrante color gris, rosas relucientes de metal que se alzaban imponentes sobre el resto de flores que habían crecido, intimidadas sólo por el creador que las dio vida. Desde el primer día que vio sus ojos se perdió en ellos para siempre, como una trampa mortal, como una hoz que le ha segado el alma y se la ha llevado para quedársela como presente.

Sus labios tostados, sus manos, sus dedos tatuados y largos, sus expresiones, sus sonrisas fugaces pero sinceras, sus miradas, la forma en la que escribía en la pizarra. Su ropa conjuntada que le hacía ver más delgado de lo que ya era, su pelo negro, sus pendientes. Su manera de explicar la vida, su manera de enseñar a aquel sediento de conocimiento.

Inteligente, frío, distante, mudo a veces y hablador otras.

Desde que entró en aquel instituto y le vio por primera vez supo que algo podía decir aquel sujeto. Que quería que fuese para él. Que aquel profesor dejara de mirarle como a todos los demás y le prestara atención. Que le viera, que le sonriera sólo a él y que le dijera que quería fundirse en sus brazos.

Año tras año, miraba por aquella ventana cercana a su mesa para no derretirse en el ardor que iba bajando hasta su pecho y de ahí hacia su pantalón, clavando sus pozos ambarinos lejos de aquel hombre que le hacía viajar a otros mundos donde sólo ambos existían, donde por fin podía tener algo de su atención. Por fin ver de verdad aquellos ojos tan distantes y deshacerse de la venda que parecía que el moreno tenía con él. ¿Acaso no existía en esa puta aula? ¿Por qué nunca le miraba como le miraba él? ¿Por qué tenía que tragarse toda aquella mierda sin recompensa alguna? ¿Por qué esperar algo a cambio de alguien que ni si quiera le mira más de una vez en una hora?

La gran pregunta era, sin duda: ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de que estoy aquí dispuesto a darle todo aquello que jamás ha soñado, aquello que cualquier hombre o mujer mataría por tener?

No se consideraba una persona sentimental. No se consideraba romántico, no se consideraba considerado. No se consideraba atento, ni ordenado, ni mucho menos afectivo. No se consideraba nada porque para su profesor de biología no era nada.

Había llevado el yugo del silencio todo ese tiempo, desde que entró en el instituto hasta ahora, ese último año. Cada vez que llegaban las vacaciones de verano se decía a sí mismo: "esta vez lo haré.". De verdad quería hacerlo. Dejar de pensarle por las noches en su cama, dejar de pintar retratos sin cara, dejar de buscar en el agua del mar sus manos, dejar de soñarle.

Pero llegaba septiembre, y con él las clases. Con eso aparecía delante su mayor demonio. Sus clases, sus compañeros, los insufribles horarios y sobre todo su profesor de biología con un cuerpo de escándalo. ¿Cómo estaría aquel cuerpo hecho para el pecado y la lascivia sin ropa?

A veces incluso cerraba los ojos para poder aspirar aquel dulce aroma que desprendía su perfume de limón, dejándose llevar por el olor del cítrico hasta las nubes y, después, caer como un yunque hacia el océano y morir sin aire que respirar.

La gente en clase aquel día estaba tremendamente alborotada, por fin el final del curso estaba cerca y con ello el fin de su paso por el instituto. Se graduarían, se tomarían unas copas y cenarían y luego se despedirían de todos los profesores para dar paso a la selectividad y con ello a la universidad para aquellos que quisiesen realizar aquella clase de estudios superiores.

Adiós a su perfume de limón, adiós a sus ojos grises, adiós a sus labios carnosos y coloreados, adiós a su pelo negro, adiós a su voz.

Adiós a aquella religión que se había creado en el pozo de los deseos, hasta siempre la fotografía de ambos que jamás tendrá sobre la mesilla de su dormitorio. Desesperación, creciendo en su jardín, creciendo sin parar hasta ahogar todas las flores entre espinas de veneno. Se le agotaba el tiempo, y lo sabía. Era consciente de que aquel día llegaría tarde o temprano, creyendo que cuando llegara estaría preparado para afrontar la cruda realidad. Pero nunca lo estuvo de verdad.

Él…siempre creyó que podría superarlo. Que con el tiempo dejaría de sentir aquello que muchos cantantes y poetas llaman amor. Que el tiempo lo curaría todo, que un clavo sacaría otro clavo.

Que burda mentira.

¿Cuántas mujeres y hombres habían pasado ya por su cama? ¿Cuántas? ¿Acaso podía contarlos? ¿Acaso podía describir aquella sensación de dolor cuando al despertar por las mañanas veía la cara de un desconocido y no su cara? ¿Acaso alguien podía entender aquel sufrimiento que tenía en la garganta cuando deseaba gritarle y pegarle, destrozarle la cara por no darse cuenta de que está ahí, que existe, que le desea con todo su corazón?

Que nadie jamás se atreviera a decirle que le comprendía, que nadie jamás osara acariciarle el hombro o el pelo, que nadie jamás imaginara un futuro junto a Eustass Kid, porque Eustass Kid no quería un futuro con nadie que no fuese aquella persona con la que apenas había hablado jamás de nada que no fuesen exámenes y deberes.

Estiraba su mano hacia aquellas mejillas morenas todas las noches, en lo más profundo de sus sueños. Allí donde aquel hombre le sonreía con suavidad y se dejaba acariciar, donde se quitaba los pantalones y se sentaba entre sus piernas. Donde la seda de su piel se escurría entre sus dedos y el calor se acentuaba a medida que ambos cuerpos se rozaban cargados de pasión. Pasión mutua, donde ambos se comían entre besos carnales, caricias afiladas.

Allí estaban de nuevo las cuatro paredes que habían sido testigo de sus emociones, aquella clase llena de alumnos entusiasmados con el fin de su paso por el instituto y deseosos de saludar a su brillante futuro en alguna buena universidad.

Allí estaba él sentado en su mesa, al lado de su amante la ventana. A su lado su mejor amigo colocándose la melena rubia dejando que las chicas de atrás, compañeras de clase, le peinaran y le hicieran trenzas de todo tipo. En el pupitre sentado en su silla Trafalgar Law, mirando a sus estudiantes desde aquel trono que le daba el poder de calificar y decidir el destino de muchos.

Debajo de su silla sus pies parados sin moverse, descansando sobre la montaña de basura que él mismo había creado año tras año, donde su corazón tenía que estar borracho pidiendo por las esquinas unas monedas para cocaína.

Y debajo, debajo de todo eso, veía el reflejo de lo que siempre sintió buscando en los libros el remedio para su enfermedad terminal, temeroso de acabar muerto.

-Kid.

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada con muy mala gana de la brisa veraniega que corría entre los tallos verdes de las flores que aún quedaban vivas del abrasador calor que ya pisaba fuerte por la calle. Su amigo le estaba mirando con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y sus ojos verdes apenas visibles por el enorme flequillo rubio que los tapaba.

Desvió de nuevo la mirada a la ventana con un suspiro cansado.

-Oe, Kid.

El pelirrojo se sintió arder por dentro de mala hostia cuando le golpeó en la cabeza una goma de borrar. Miró de nuevo a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

-Esta tarde cuando salgamos de clase nos vamos todos de cervezas para celebrar que hemos acabado exámenes, ¿te apuntas?

Se le oyó refunfuñar por lo bajo, a lo que Killer sonrió de manera torcida.

-Espero que no se te ocurra dejarme solo con toda la tropa. Además –desvió su mirada hacia la pizarra y Kid hizo lo mismo, sin poder evitar mirar el culo de su profesor de biología que estaba dando unas explicaciones sobre ciertos temas que les podrían caer en selectividad.- te vendrá bien para ahogar penas.

Kid hubiera alzado una ceja si hubiera tenido alguna. Puso los ojos en blanco y se quedó hipnotizado mientras se deleitaba con el movimiento de aquellos labios tostados en movimiento mientras salían de ellos aquella melodiosa voz suave pero áspera, profunda y fría. Killer era su mejor amigo desde que tenía uso de razón, y cuando llegó al punto de no retorno, a aquel punto en el que no podía volver la vista atrás y olvidar se lo tuvo que contar. Killer desde el primer momento había denegado aquella "relación", porque sabía lo mal que podía acabar su mejor amigo si no salía de aquel pozo cuanto antes. Pero los años pasaban y el rubio sólo podía quedarse a mirar cómo se hundía más y más sin poder ayudarle. Nunca llegó a entender cómo podía haberle dado tan fuerte con una persona, dado que el amor frágil y doloroso pronto se deja pasar. Aún a sabiendas de que Kid nunca tendría el corazón de su profesor jamás había descartado la opción. Muchas veces le había intentado liar con amigos y amigas suyas, y con todos se había acostado. Pero a la mañana siguiente Kid le llamaba por la mañana para contarle que el polvo no había estado del todo mal y que no tenía pensado volverlos a ver. Era desesperante ver cómo tu amigo se hunde en la mierda y tú no puedes hacer nada.

Ese último año Killer se juró a si mismo que iba a olvidar el tema. Al fin y al cabo todos los años era la misma sonata pero nunca llegaba a nada, mucho menos a mantener una conversación con Trafalgar. Cuantas más vueltas le daba más ridículo veía que Kid pudiera acercarse a un profesor con el que apenas había hablado de nada. Quedarse mirando la vida pasar desde luego no era la mejor forma de enamorar a alguien.

Además era ridículo joder. Kid era su amigo, pero era estúpido a veces que daban ganas de meterle dos hostias. Era un alumno y él un profesor, no había vuelta de hoja. Tenía que convencerle de que dejara de darle vueltas de una puta vez y encontrara a alguien que sí le valiera la pena.

Pareció que Kid se lo pensaba unos instantes, instantes en los que miró a aquella persona que tanto sufrimiento le había costado y luego miró a su amigo. ¿Por qué no? El alcohol siempre ayudaba un poco.

-¿A qué hora? –el rubio sonrió con ganas esta vez.

-Después de comer. Vamos todos a por unas hamburguesas y después al bar. ¿Te hace?

El pelirrojo asintió y pareció que Killer hizo un gesto victorioso. Suspiró y volvió a mirar por aquella ventana.

-Eh –Kid fulminó con la mirada a aquella mano que se había posado en su hombro.- ya queda menos.

"Sí" se dijo mentalmente Kid. Ya queda menos para no volver a ver jamás a Trafalgar Law. Para poder olvidarle para siempre. Cuando empezara la universidad se vería forzado a no verle nunca más. Se alegraba muy en el fondo y también le dolía. Ojalá hubiese podido acercarse, ojalá hubiera hecho algo más que quedarse de espectador viendo como la persona que le ha hecho sentir tantas cosas en aquellos años se alejaba más y más hasta el punto de querer desaparecer.

Al poco tiempo el timbre sonó y todos los alumnos a la vez se levantaron con muchísima prisa, emocionados por lo poco que les quedaba de curso y saliendo a trompicones del aula. Killer se quedó esperando a su amigo en la puerta. Kid al poco le siguió pero se detuvo unos instantes para ver cómo el moreno recogía su carpeta y su libro para irse el último y cerrar. No se dio cuenta cuando aquellos ojos grises se le quedaron mirando fijamente.

-¿Pasa algo, Eustass-ya?

El pelirrojo casi da un respingo de la impresión y entonces sintió a su amigo tirar de él hasta alejarle de aquella aula. Law se quedó mirando cómo se iban con cara de sorpresa y duda, bastante extrañado por el comportamiento de ambos pero quitándole importancia.

La comida se le había hecho más que amena. La gente de su clase a veces podía estar pirada y le encantaba estar presente cuando montaban una buena en cualquier sitio. Era muy gracioso ver la cara del dueño de la hamburguesería cuando Luffy, un chico de su clase más para allá que para acá, se subía a una mesa a bailar con dos patatas fritas en la nariz y alguno que otro le seguía emocionado por la gilipollez del momento. Él se había alejado con una carcajada al ver cómo se caía de la mesa y se comía en suelo con la cara. Killer como siempre había estado rodeado de algunos amigos que tenían en común como Heat y Wire, que siempre estaban cerca cuando se los necesitaba y que casualmente aparecían en todas las quedadas que hacían para salir a pasarlo bien.

Heat tenía un extraño don con las mujeres, porque era muy tímido y apenas podía hablar con una y mantener una conversación normal pero todas se le acercaban alegando que era monísimo. Siempre tenían que intervenir Wire o Killer a meterse entre medias y explicarle a la pobre chica que Heat era tan tímido que no podía hablar con una mujer.

Las cervezas pronto siguieron a la comida. Se bebían una tras otra, comentando las estúpidas hazañas sin sentido que habían conseguido aquel último año de instituto como sacar menos de un 0 en un examen, o llegar a tener una media de 5 raspado en una asignatura en todos los exámenes. Había algunas cosas que te dejaban con la boca abierta, como las aventuras de Nami robando los exámenes que iban a poner al día siguiente. Merecía la pena verla contar cómo robaba la llave de la sala de profesores, se colaba cuando no había nadie y los cogía en un visto y no visto antes de que nadie la pudiese pillar. O la hazaña de Franky al contar que en el taller de tecnología había conseguido hacer un robot perfecto en pleno movimiento cuando el profesor sólo había pedido que hicieran un circuito eléctrico simple. Aunque en ese tema en concreto había mucho debate porque ese día Kid se picó tanto con Franky que hizo un robot tan perfecto o incluso mejor que el suyo. Killer recordaba cómo después de eso ambos acabaron a puñetazos.

En general aquellos años tanto Kid como Killer, que se conocían de niños, habían hecho una cantidad enorme de amigos, y todos ellos grandes y geniales. Sabían ambos que podían contar con ellos siempre que lo necesitaran, porque aunque la mayoría tuviera serios problemas psicológicos eran todos buenas personas.

El camarero estaba como loco sirviendo cervezas cada dos por tres, dado que la mayoría de ellos se las bebía como si fuera agua. Kid daba gracias a la gran tolerancia que tenía con el alcohol, sino estaría ahora mismo como Ussop, tirado en el suelo junto con Zoro porque se les ocurrió retar a Nami a beber. Eso sí, la pobre ahora andaba de una manera exagerada debido al efecto de la bebida, y parecía que se iba a dislocar la cadera y a romperse en pedacitos como un muñeca de porcelana que se cae al suelo. Con esos pechos tan grandes a todos, incluso al camarero, se le iban los ojos y ponían caras de querer meter el rostro entre sus tetas y morir asfixiados. Killer se limitó a sentarse en la barra al lado de Heat, al cual le tocó aguantar a la Nami borracha y se puso rojo como un tomate al tener tales tetas tan enormes al lado de su cara. Wire se quedó callado todo el tiempo que estuvieron bebiendo sin parar, aunque por el suave rubor que tenía en la cara sabía que tenía que estar también bastante perjudicado.

Killer como siempre estaba controlando a todos y cada uno de ellos, parecía la niñera cada vez que salían todos juntos a disfrutar de su libertad.

Rápidamente la noche se les echó encima, y más de uno tenía ya que irse a su casa. Salieron casi todos a trompicones del bar por culpa de los efectos del alcohol, tambaleándose entre risas y carcajadas. Sanji dijo que él mismo llevaría a Zoro a su casa para que no fuera una molestia en el culo, dado que su orientación siempre fue nula y si encima iba perjudicado no encontraría su casa ni en un millón de años. Nami se fue junto con Robin y Franky diciendo que tenían que pasarse por algún restaurante para encargar comida y llevársela a casa, y los demás lentamente se empezaron a desperdigar. Los últimos en irse, como siempre, fueron Kid y Killer, que salieron de aquel callejón hacia la avenida principal donde ambos se separaron, dado que uno vivía en una punta de la ciudad y el otro en la otra.

Hacía bastante calor aquella noche, se podía ver cómo los mosquitos se agolpaban por acercarse a la brillante luz de las farolas. Había bastante gente como de costumbre, cosa que le molestaba en grandes cantidades. La gente por la noche a esas horas normalmente venía o de emborracharse como era su caso, aunque no fuese borracho realmente, o iba a hacer alguna cosa que no debería. Aún recordaba cuando se escapaba de casa cuando era más pequeño a romper cristales de fábricas abandonadas con Killer, esos sí eran buenos tiempos. Le pesaba bastante el tener que despedirse de toda esa gentuza a la que llamaba amigos pero con la que le encantaba matar el tiempo entre alcohol y comida. No cayó en la cuenta hasta pasado un largo rato en que nadie se había molestado en decir la hora que era, y cuando miró la pantalla de su móvil parpadeó. Su viejo se iba a cabrear de sobremanera. Incluso recordó que nadie había dicho nada de cenar y estaba hambriento. ¿Dónde iba a encontrar a esas horas un sitio abierto para poder comer? Seguro que su padre no le había dejado nada para cenar como siempre, y si lo había hecho sabría a rayos. Desde que su madre se murió cuando él sólo era un niño su padre siempre se intentó encargar de todas las tareas domésticas pero no servía ni para tender la puta ropa. Toda la comida que cocinaba o se le quemaba, o se le pegaba a la sartén o se quedaba chiclosa y su sabor dejaba mucho que desear.

Por eso la cocina siempre se la dejaba para él mismo aunque su dieta por las noches solía ser comida precocinada o simplemente una pizza. Pero ahora dudaba que llamar a una pizzería fuese rentable, seguramente el servicio a domicilio no funcionara a esas horas de la noche. Por el camino esperaba encontrar alguna solución a su problema con la cena, o si no le tocaría irse sin cenar y no había cosa que le pusiese de peor humor.

El ruido de una puerta abrirse le sacó de su mundo y alzó el rostro para tragar saliva tan rápido como lo hizo. La persona que tenía delante suya no era nada más ni nada menos que Trafalgar Law, con una ropa mucho más casual que la que solía vestir en clase. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta negra de manga corta y un colgante de plata, sin hablar de la esclava que normalmente no solía llevar en la muñeca. El moreno se le quedó mirando sorprendido igual que él por encontrarse a un alumno suyo a esas horas en un día de diario, así que se giró para mirarle bien. Detrás suyo había un hombre fornido y muy alto, de increíble musculatura con el pelo totalmente blanco. Sus ojos castaños se fijaron en el chico pelirrojo que ambos tenían delante mientras sostenía unas bolsas.

-¿Le conoces? –rompió el hielo aquel desconocido para Kid, haciendo que Law parpadeara para responder.

-Sí, es un alumno mío. ¿Qué haces a estas horas por la calle, Eustass-ya? ¿Te has perdido? –sonrió de lado al ver el ensimismamiento que tenía el menor, haciendo que el pelirrojo frunciera el ceño y sonriera de la misma manera.

Vaya, jamás había visto aquella sonrisa tan natural en su profesor. ¿Sería ese su verdadero yo? ¿La persona que era normalmente cuando no tenía que interpretar el papel de profesor? Si era así desde luego no había cabida a la decepción; le hacía incluso más atractivo de lo que siempre le había parecido que era.

Antes incluso de que Kid pudiese responder el hombre de pelo blanco lo hizo por él.

-Así que un alumno. Soy Smoker, el amigo de este idio- -se cortó antes de terminar la frase porque soltó un gemido de puro dolor al sentir el codo del moreno clavarse en sus costillas. Cuando se recompuso le fulminó con la mirada a lo que Law hizo un gesto de pura inocencia mal fingida. Por supuesto adrede.

-Es un amigo. Perdónale porque su única neurona a veces choca de pared a pared de su cerebro y le causa conflicto. ¿Qué haces aquí? –repite aquella pregunta cuya respuesta aún desconocía.

-Me iba a casa, he estado con Killer. –se limita a responder pasando la mirada de uno a otro. Suspira yendo a pasar por un lado de la acera para dejarles atrás e irse a su casa sin querer continuar la conversación. Las conversaciones estúpidas no eran su fuerte realmente.

-¿Has cenado? –cuando escuchó aquellas palabras de su profesor se quedó congelado en el sitio y se dio lentamente la vuelta para encararle a él y a su amigo peliblanco. No sabía que responder realmente, ¿Debía hacerlo? ¿Debía engañarse un poco más, dejarse llevar por la intuición y simplemente seguirle? ¿Debía hacerlo esta vez?

Envuelto en sus pensamientos aquel hombre de pelo blanco se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en la espalda para que hablara o al menos se moviera hacia el coche. El pelirrojo reaccionó al instante.

-No, aún no. –se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su vaquero negro mirando de reojo al moreno y luego con el ceño fruncido hacia aquel hombre.

-Entonces ven con nosotros, hemos comprado comida de sobra. Nunca nos lo terminamos todo –alega su profesor alzando una de las bolsas, sacando las llaves de su coche y abriéndole para abrir luego la puerta de atrás y dejar ahí una de las bolsas de comida.

-Querrás decir que nunca te la acabas –dijo Smoker mirando al chico.- Come menos que un jilguero.

-Eso no es cierto, tú comes demasiado.

Fingiendo indignación el moreno montó en el asiento del conductor y el peliblanco se apresuró para montarse en el del copiloto. Kid, decidiendo que no se iba a quedar atrás, se montó atrás encargándose que las bolsas no se movieran demasiado durante el viaje.

Cuando llegaron y se bajaron los tres el pelirrojo no cabía en sí de su asombro. Se esperaba que el moreno viviera en una casa, la típica en un barrio bien con un jardín bien y unos vecinos bien. Sin embargo, estaban en un barrio que no era ni muy bueno ni muy malo, donde había varios grafitis cerca de unos pisos que él mismo supuso que sería donde él vivía. Law les hizo un gesto para que subieran las escaleras que daban a la primera planta, sacando las llaves de su casa y dejándoles pasar a ellos primero, quedándose el último para cerrar y echar la llave.

Se hizo paso quitándose los zapatos primero y se fue directo a lo que parecía el salón para dejar la bolsa que llevaba.

El menor se quedó ahí plantado observando cada detalle de la casa de aquel hombre que tenía ocupada tanta parte de su mente, fijándose en las fotografías enmarcadas. La mayoría parecían ser de él con algunos de sus amigos, otras incluso con un tío rubio con un abrigo de plumas rosas y otras con mucha gente alrededor, pero no parecía que hubiese alguna que fuese de una pareja o un marido o mujer. Eso era un punto a su favor.

Se estremeció cuando sintió algo ronronear bajo sus pies, y cuando bajó la vista hacia el suelo pudo ver una bola blanca de pelo enorme restregarse contra sus piernas con un dulce ronroneo.

-Bepo –se acercó el moreno a su alumno y se agachó frente suya para coger al gato.- Perdónale, es muy cariñoso incluso con la gente que no conoce.

Kid le quitó importancia con un gesto de la cabeza y se dirigió al salón con su profesor, sentándose ambos alrededor de la mesa mientras el mayor empezaba a sacar toda la comida que habían comprado. El peliblanco llamado Smoker había ido a la cocina para sacar tres litronas de cerveza las cuales dejó sobre la mesa en la que parecía que iban a comer acomodándose al lado de Law con naturalidad, sacando un paquete de puros y dejándole cerca de un cenicero con forma de osito.

Se sentía bastante fuera de lugar durante la cena, pero no le pareció nada incómodo ni desagradable. El tal Smoker tenía pinta de ser muy estricto, pero por lo general parecía alguien a quien podías pedir ayuda cuando la necesitabas. Por el otro lado, el moreno comía como un niño, poco a poco, mientras hacía comentarios totalmente fuera de lugar, comentarios que a más de uno con estómago sensible le habría hecho vomitar. El tema de las vísceras le había intentado alejar de su mente cuando, mientras él y el peliblanco comían tallarines con ternera, Law les contaba de forma apasionada los estómagos e intestinos de aquellos animales.

Tras la comida los tres bebían animadamente, como si el moreno no fuera su profesor y él no fuese su alumno. Se sentía más cerca que nunca de él, eso podía asegurarlo.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido?

¿Os ha gustado como para dejarme algún review? ^^

Espero leerlos pronto apra ver qué os parece, el siguiente va a ser la clave de la trilogía, ¡muy atentos!

Como ahora tengo bastante tiempo libre voy a intentar no tardar nada en actualizar, así que por fin no tendréis que esperar un milenio para que actualice xDDD

Un besazo enorme ^^


	2. Brindemos

Bueno, tardé más de lo que dije que haría...y encima teniendo mañana un examen xDDDD  
Pero prometí que lo subiría y aquí está, siento haberme retrasado Zhena D:

Bueno, este capítulo tiene tanta chicha que...xDDD

No tengo palabras, me ha gustado escribirlo porque tiene todo lo gordo de golpe, aunque no es "feliz" realmente...

Bueno, os dejo el capítulo y luego intentáis no matarme, ¿qué tal? C:

Pues...¡Dentro cap!

AVISO que este capítulo no es nada, nada agradable. Yo aviso de antemano. Porque en este cap es donde entra el DRAMA que pone en el género del fan fic.

* * *

Los días se escurrían entre sus dedos, copos de nieve que se dejaban caer sobre sus mejillas en plena ola de calor. Cada vez quedaba menos para que aquel curso acabara y con él todos aquellos sueños que podía contar con los dedos de una mano y que ninguno pudo cumplir.

Al menos quería besarle los labios antes de despedirse de la ilusión de sentirse amado por la persona por la que darías tus canciones, tu aliento y tus lágrimas.

No quería perder sus ojos por las mañanas, los veranos eternos esperando a que pasaran lento, a que bajara la marea para que la luna se marchara y diera paso a otro día. Y a otro, y a otro, y a otro.

Podía presumir de que ahora, lejos de las clases aburridas y monótonas del instituto podía ver a Trafalgar Law en otros momentos a los que podría "llamar" íntimos. Tras las clases de última hora de los viernes y los miércoles el profesor le proponía a su alumno el volver a acercarse a su piso a cenar y a beber una cerveza.

-A Smo-ya le has hecho gracia.

Eso era lo único que había escuchado decir de aquellos aterciopelados labios cuando se le ocurrió preguntar por qué. ¿Por qué ahora el moreno le preguntaba para quedar? ¿Por qué se le hacía tan extraño si era su oportunidad perfecta para poder acercarse a su alma, poder acercarse a aquellas mejillas de color tostado por las que habría pagado para poder acariciar? No sabría decir si se sentía extraño o incómodo. Si sufría cada vez más cuando le veía hacer algo tan simple como comer, cuando le veía sonreír de lado divertido ante la programación de la tele, cuando se acomodaba en el suelo de su piso o simplemente le pasaba el mando para que cambiara de canal. Algo no estaba bien.

El destino le había dado un pequeño empujón hacia él pero no estaba seguro de que ese fuera el camino que él quería tomar para tener el corazón que siempre deseó entre sus dedos.

No se sentía aquello que siempre se quiso sentir. Se sentía agua y arena a la vez. No eran aquellas miradas que compartían por las noches las que quería compartir. El tiempo que le quedaba en el reloj de arena le exprimía los pulmones para dejarle sin aire, sin fuerzas para asumir que no estaba consiguiendo nada. Había dado un paso hacia delante al abismo, no a sus labios. No quería ser aquel amigo que iba a su casa con aquel otro tipo a tomar algo y reírse como si fueran un trío de colegas de toda la vida. Quería ser quien llegara a casa y le encontrara sentado viendo la tele, el que le diera un masaje cuando se le cargara la espalda, el que le arropara por las noches cuando hace frío y ambos cuerpos se necesitan.

Quería ser muchas cosas que cada vez tenía más claro que no iba a ser. Que no iba a hacer. Que no iba a vivir. Se le hacía tan duro respirar su mismo aire y no su hiel que cada día era una pequeña tortura más, una espina clavada en la suela del zapato que te pincha cuando empiezas a dar los primeros pasos y que sangra cuando crees llegar a casa. Por muchas vueltas que le diera no tenía claro que jamás pudiese tener el valor de decirle a Trafalgar Law lo que de verdad sentía por él.

Dudaba que nunca lo hiciera, la diferencia de edad era notoria, y nadie jamás estaría tan loco como para salir con un alumno suyo.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que antes de salir del aula el profesor de biología le había hecho quedarse el último para poder hablar con él, probablemente de algo importante relacionado con esa extraña amistad que había adquirido con él. Bueno, tampoco era tan raro, al fin y al cabo él ya era mayor de edad y en nada iba a irse a la universidad.

Si lo veías así no era para tanto, pero…

Pero estaba seguro de que a sus ojos aún se veía como un crío de 12 años. No soportaba que le mirara con aquellos ojos que querían comprender y entender, como si de un niño se tratase y hubiese cogido una pataleta como hacen los pequeños. Ya era todo un hombre pero jamás aquellos ojos grises como el metal iban a verle de esa forma. Las miradas que intercambiaban jamás tendrían el mismo valor.

Cuando todos los alumnos salieron por la puerta de clase se quedó apoyado en la mesa en la que siempre se sentaba al lado de la ventana y el moreno hizo todo el camino hasta él cruzando el pequeño pasillo improvisado que siempre quedaba entre mesa y mesa para que pudiera pasar. Cuando se acercó le sonrió como Kid había aprendido que sabía hacer pero, sin poder evitarlo, pensando que aquella sonrisa estaba falta de muchas cosas. ¿Podría dejarle el moreno algún día llenar todo aquello que jamás tuvo? O eso pensaba, que él sepa su profesor de biología siempre ha estado soltero. Seguro que tuvo varios amantes, pero…pero nunca ha oído decir a las chismosas de clase decir que Law tenía novia, o novio. No era una broma, las chicas de su clase eran tan marujas que llegaban al punto de saber dónde vivían los profesores y con quién estaban casados o liados, todo lo que quisieras saber ellas te lo podían decir.

-Me preguntaba si vendrías también esta noche –dijo su profesor de biología mientras se doblaba las mangas de su camisa- vamos a jugar a las cartas todos, y Penguin y Shachi dicen que esta vez no van a perder contra ti. Smo-ya traerá algo de beber, ¿qué me dices? –le guiñó pícaramente un ojo- te voy a desplumar.

Sabiendo que aquello se trataba de un pique sin maldad el pelirrojo no pudo más que sonreír de lado ampliamente, con una mueca propia a la de un tiburón hambriento. Asintiendo simplemente se encaminó hacia la puerta para despedirse después ondeando la mano.

-A las 8 estaré allí.

El moreno asintió viéndole marchar, suspirando y mirando la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Se acercó a la mesa para coger sus cosas y salir no sin antes echar la llave. Sacó el móvil y marcó un número que tenía en marcación rápida y esperó pacientemente a que el dueño de la otra línea descolgara mientras se acomodaba el maletín en la mano.

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy en el trabajo.

-Smo-ya, yo también te echaba de menos –se escucha un gruñido por la otra línea, cosa que a Law le hizo tanta gracia que no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes- sí, sí. Tenemos que pasarnos a por algo de cenar para todos. ¿A las 7 y media?

Cuando quedó con el peliblanco a una hora adecuada para que diera tiempo a coger la comida en el asiático y luego pirarse al piso colgó y salió fuera al parking donde tenía aparcado el coche y se montó dentro tras abrir la puerta. Suspiró y arrancó. Esta noche seguro que iba a ser larga.

* * *

Llamó al timbre como estaba casi acostumbrado a hacer. A su lado, Shachi estaba contándole no se qué de unas chicas con las que habían quedado él y Penguin por la tarde para ir a tomar un helado y luego al cine, bla bla bla. La verdad es que no le estaba prestando demasiada atención porque cuando se lo proponía podía ser verdaderamente pedante, y más si el tema de conversación giraba en torno a las mujeres. No es que fuera gay, en realidad le gustaban ambas cosas, pero preferiblemente las quería lejos porque todas rezaban como chismosas y escandalosas. También influía el factor de que estaba…prendido del profesor de alguna manera. No sabría decir enamorado, pero…quizás si que fuera algo así. Siempre se negó a creerlo, para que el golpe de decepción fuera menos duro.

Cuando la puerta se abrió un Trafalgar Law con ropa de lo más casual se estaba pasando una mano por la nuca tras bostezar, como si estuviera realmente cansado. Kid alzó una ceja en el sentido metafórico de la palabra, dado que cejas, lo que era cejas, no tenía. Ante el gesto el moreno sonrió de lado.

-Esta noche no dormí bien…-se estiró un poco de manera perezosa y los dejó pasar mientras esperaba para poder cerrar la puerta.

En el salón ya estaba Smoker con Penguin jugando una partida de cartas, y por la cara de Penguin tenía que ir perdiendo. Cuando entraron Shachi se dejó caer al lado de su amigo de toda la vida y le miró las cartas para ver si le podía ayudar. Como siempre empezaron una pequeña discusión sobre la mejor estrategia para poder ganar, y Smoker resopló cansado de tanta tontería. Cuando ambos se dignaron a echar cartas, el peliblanco se quedó pensativo.

Entonces Law, decidiendo que no era justo un dos contra uno, se dejó caer sobre las piernas de Smoker para cotillearle las cartas y decidir por él qué debía echar. Tras eso mostraron las cartas que tenían y el peliblanco ganó esa mano. Contento e ignorando las quejas de sus dos pequeños amigos, el ojigris se adentró en la cocina para ir a por la prometida comida y las cervezas que tantas ganas tenían todos de tomar.

Eran las ocho así que de seguro alguien ya tenía hambre o como mínimo sed. El primero en coger una cerveza fue Kid, dado que tenía el gaznate seco de haber estado toda la tarde estudiando en su casa sin salir. Parecía el único responsable de clase, al menos eso veía él. Porque si hablaba de los otros dos mejor no hacerlo.

Al menos en clase Killer era de los inteligentes…sabe nadie que hubiera sido de él sin su amigo rubio de toda la vida. Al menos siempre era una mano amiga cuando la necesitaba.

Tuvo que reconocer que al principio de la noche hasta se estaba divirtiendo viendo a Penguin y a Shachi hacer el idiota con las cartas, los tontos habían bebido tantas cervezas que no veían ni lo que tenían en la mano. No pudo contener una carcajada cuando a ambos se les cayeron al suelo y al ir a recogerlas a la vez se dieron un buen golpe cabeza con cabeza. Law por su parte tuvo que ir a por hielo para que no les saliera un enorme chichón a cada uno y Smoker como siempre parecía neutro y ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Le molestaba bastante que al único que parecía hacer caso era a su profesor de biología.

Su profesor.

Suyo.

Pero no iba a hacer ningún comentario posesivo u obseso como su mente le pedía que hiciera casi de rodillas. Mejor guardar bien las distancias. Smoker era un tío agradable cuando se lo proponía, pero si le aguantaba realmente era por Law.

Como era de esperar, con tanta comida y alcohol de por medio tanto Penguin como Shachi cayeron rendidos en un santiamén. Es más, uno dormía encima del otro, totalmente acurrucados, como una parejita. La noche entonces había decaído bastante, pero el moreno se había encargado de animarla de sopetón cuando no se le ocurrió otra cosa que ir a por un lápiz de ojos negro que tenía en el servicio y pintarles cosas muy extravagantes en la cara.

Eso fue bastante gracioso, pero lo fue más cuando el ojigris fue a la cocina y dejó caer "accidentalmente" una olla al suelo. Del estruendo ambos se despertaron de golpe y del respingo que pegaron se volvieron a dar entre ellos, pero se empezaron a reír todos a carcajadas cuando ambos amigos se empezaron a señalar entre risas nerviosas. Uno con un pene en la cara y el otro con unicornios y arcoíris.

Claro que todo se fue al traste cuando decidieron que, broma aparte, era hora de irse y se fueron ambos al lavabo a quitarle las obras artísticas de Law, dejando claro que últimamente parecía "derrochar arte".

Por fin la noche empezó a calmarse y quedaron los tres que solían quedar siempre: Law, Smoker y Kid. Parecía casi como una apuesta, como una prueba de virilidad, de "veamos quien tiene los cojones más grandes". Por mucho que lo intentaba jamás conseguía que Smoker se fuera antes que él. Mataría porque algún día Smoker tuviera prisa y tuviera que irse para que así le dejara sólo con el ojeroso. Debería probar otro día a emborracharle y luego echarle a patadas, a lo mejor así le dejaba intimidad.

Pero esa noche tampoco había ganado el campeonato de masculinidad y se tuvo que ir antes que él. ¿Le fastidiaba? Mucho. Porque a este paso jamás podría decirle lo que de verdad sentía por él, aunque cada vez lo veía más imposible y más distante.

Cuando Eustass Kid ya estaba alejándose del piso del moreno se metió las manos en los bolsillos y fue a sacar el móvil para comprobar la hora que era.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta…

El móvil no estaba.

Maldita sea, Kid, haz memoria…

Cuando entonces recordó dónde estaba.

Se lo había dejado en la mesa del salón de Trafalgar.

Algo en su pecho retumbó al pensar que quizás, si volvía ahora con esa escusa, Smoker ya no estaría y podría quedarse a hablar con él, o lo que surgiera. Se moría por hacerlo, esta noche.

Sí, esta noche.

Esta noche sería la noche en la que conquistaría a Law. Lo haría, de una manera u otra.

Era como una especie de empujón del destino, como si el viento le revolviera el pelo para que se relajase y pudiera pensar fríamente. Era su oportunidad, era su momento.

Sí, entraría allí y le acorralaría contra la pared.

Y si se quejaba se encargaría de besarle tanto que hasta olvidara su nombre.

Cogió aire con fuerza y se dio media vuelta para volver al piso.

Debió reconocer que un par de veces se había planteado darse la vuelta e irse, pero es que parecía que todo iba a su favor.

Quedaba nada de instituto, nada. Era la noche perfecta, podría aunque sea robarle un beso. Entrar, coger sus cosas y…al menos un beso.

Con eso se daba con un canto en los dientes. Al menos podía echar la culpa a la cerveza si la cosa se complicaba o si le rechazaba.

En realidad estaba preparado para el rechazo, siempre lo había estado. Temía tanto no poder estar con él que había pasado a ser una fantasía, un mero sueño. Tan inalcanzable que lo que más barajaba siempre era un no rotundo. Si al menos podía besarle y no había pegas por su parte sería como tocar el cielo con las manos desnudas.

Subió las escaleras del portal hasta llegar a la puerta del piso de Law y fue a llamar, pero se dio cuenta de que cuando salió se dejó la puerta entreabierta. Qué mala pata, quizás Smoker siga dentro. ¿Debería darse la vuelta o…?

No, ya que venía iba a llevarse su móvil. Ahora mismo sus posibilidades estaban al cincuenta por ciento, dependiendo de si Smoker se había ido o no a casa.

No sabía si llamar.

Mejor no, ¿para qué?

Así si le pillaba solo le daría una "sorpresa", y si estaba con Smoker realmente daba igual.

Abrió lentamente la puerta con la mano, empujando suavemente para no hacer ruido y se adentró por el pasillo principal del piso que hacía de recibidor.

Se quedó a un paso de entrar en el salón, pero no lo hizo.

Algo escuchó que le convirtió en piedra, tan pesado que podría romperse y caerse al suelo en mil pedazos. Pedazos que acababa de descubrir que nadie iba a recoger.

Desde donde estaba, allí de pie, podía ver a su amado profesor de biología a cuatro, siendo follado por el…hijo de puta de su "amigo" Smoker.

Así que era eso…

Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras su cerebro hacía lo propio y trabaja todo lo rápido y duro que podía para omitir los gemidos que le llegaban a sus oídos.

No era justo.

Simplemente no lo era.

Esos gemidos no los tendría que estar provocando ese capullo…los tendría que estar provocando él mismo. Por una parte estuvo deseando entrar para joderles el momento, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Aunque estuviera rebosante de ira lo que más le eclipsaba en ese momento era un dolor muy punzante en el pecho, que entraba y salía como una cuchilla rasga la piel de una persona. No sabría decir si tenía ganas de llorar, de dar un puñetazo a la pared del piso, de dar una hostia a Smoker o irse lejos y no mirar atrás.

Le escocían tanto los ojos que no pudo girar más la cabeza para volver a mirar en el interior del salón. Los gemidos eran suficientes. Salió mandando a tomar por culo el móvil. Mañana iría a recogerlo si era preciso.

Como pudo ser tan gilipollas.

Ahora lo único que quería hacer Eustass Kid era desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. Para siempre.

* * *

-Pareces estar de peor humor que de costumbre.

Killer, mirando a Kid sentado desde su pupitre, pudo ver esa mañana como su mejor amigo había pasado olímpicamente de todo el mundo y había ignorado a todo el que se había acercado.

El pelirrojo podía ser cabezón a veces, pero algo gordo tenía que haberle pasado para que estuviera así, de ese humor de perros. Y con esa mirada tan fría y lejana, perdida en cualquier parte, donde no debería estar.

Suspiró colocándose algunos mechones rubios tras la oreja para que no le molestaran a la hora de escribir en el cuaderno para coger apuntes.

-Kid, puedes contármelo.

A cambio se llevó un enorme gruñido por insistir así que optó por rendirse y seguir a lo suyo. Sabía que tarde o temprano, en algún momento, se lo acabaría contando. Seguro.

Las horas pasaban lentas a través del reloj, y no podía ser peor.

Deseaba que las horas pasaran a toda velocidad para poder irse a su puta casa de una vez por todas e intentar que los días siguientes fueran todos así. No quería verlo. No era su culpa, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse ciertamente traicionado.

Le daba tanta rabia que alguien estuviera con él que partiría la mesa de un puñetazo.

Sabía que no podía ser, que algo estaba muy mal. Si esos dos estaban juntos, ¿por qué esa mirada de Law? ¿Por qué esas sonrisas vacías? Cuando amas a alguien y ese alguien te ama deberías sentirte completo. Si no era así quería que alguien le dijera que hostias estaba pasando.

Quería saber si todavía tenía una oportunidad con él.

Aunque ya lo veía completamente negro.

La hora de biología llegó, y con ello una nueva tortura para Eustass Kid. Sólo escuchar su voz dando la lección de hoy se le hacía insoportable, porque cuando pensaba que escuchaba algo sobre el temario en su mente resonaban como un eco los gemidos que tuvo que escuchar el día anterior.

Nunca pensó que nadie pudiese hacerle tanto daño.

Pero ahí estaba, hundido en su montaña de mierda y más mierda.

La ventana como muchos otros días le salvó de tener que mirarle demasiado, sólo lo justo y porque tenía que cambiar de página en el libro. Al menos el cielo seguía teniendo el mismo azul, las nubes parecían igual de esponjosas y el canto de los pájaros parecía seguir teniendo el mismo tono.

Si todo verdaderamente seguía igual, ¿por qué para Kid nada era lo mismo? Todo en su entorno era diferente, la manera de ver a través de esa ventana había perdido hasta la gracia. Los pájaros ahora sólo eran unos molestos bichejos que se posaban en los árboles y no hacían otra cosa que cagar, las nubes parecían dar por culo y el cielo no se veía tan nítido como a él le gusta.

Definitivamente un día de mierda.

Al menos la hora de biología se pasó muy rápido.

Cuando la gente empezó a salir de la clase él ya tenía la mochila preparada para irse, se negaba a quedarse el último como había estado haciendo desde que entró en el instituto. No quería ni cruzarse con él ni tener que mediar palabra.

Pero parecía que la diosa Fortuna no quería sonreírle hoy.

Cuando ya estaba caminando por los pasillos entre todo el barullo de alumnos pudo escuchar su voz gritarle y correr hacia él. Reconocería el ruido que hacen sus zapatos con el poco tacón que tienen en el suelo a kilómetros de distancia.

-Espera –consiguió el moreno agarrar su camisa desde atrás para que se detuviera y el pelirrojo se quedó gélido- te dejaste esto anoche…es tu móvil. Pensé que lo echarías en falta.

No se dignó a girarse para mirarle. No quería hacerlo, no quería sufrir, perderse en sus ojos y nadar en ellos como siempre había soñado, no quería sentir sus ojos enrojecer como la noche anterior. Ya había sentido bastante dolor con aquello tan enfermizo que creció en su interior. Lo que siempre sintió no dio frutos, dio espinas. Y estaban haciendo sangrar cada poro de su piel con lágrimas invisibles.

-Gracias –cogió el teléfono y dio un brusco tirón para que aquella mano tatuada dejara de sostener su camisa. Metió el móvil en su bolsillo y salió disparado de nuevo hacia la salida. Ya estaba cerca, sólo tenía que salir y…

-¡…Espera!

Maldita sea, joder.

De nuevo se quedó estático en el sitio esperando a que Law hablara para poder irse. Se negaba a darse la vuelta para quedarse hipnotizado en aquellos labios.

-Esta noche hacemos una fiesta en honor a Smo-ya… ¿vendrás, no?

Se acabó.

Le iba a partir la cara.

Se giró con toda la rabia del mundo para gritarle un par de cosas que pensaba de su "amigo" Smoker y sobre el dinero que daría por matarle con sus propias manos.

Los insultos se quedaron ahogados en su garganta cuando aquella sonrisa de nuevo vacía colmó la piel de aquellos labios y esos ojos brillaban en un sinsentido de nuevo.

No sabía qué cojones había hecho ese capullo con Law, pero apostaba lo que fuese a que le iba a partir las piernas.

-Tiene una noticia que dar. Cuento contigo como siempre, ¿no?

Kid se quedó mudo por un instante.

Di que no, maldita sea, di que no…

No digas que sí, sé fuerte…

Se quiso darse de golpes contra la pared más cercana cuando inconscientemente su cabeza asintió en contra de su voluntad.

Las horas pasaron tan rápido para su poco atractivo que la noche no tardó nada en caer. Al menos le entretenía tocar en el interior de su bolsillo vaquero el zippo que siempre llevaba. No solía fumar, pero cuando lo hacía le gustaba tener fuego encima, le resultaba de lo más desagradable tener que ir detrás de personas desconocidas para poder encenderte un cigarrillo.

Aquella era una de esas noches por las que se podría fumar hasta la vida, sacando rápidamente ante la ansiedad un cigarro. Con su precioso encendedor hizo lo propio y en dos segundos ya estaba fumándose tranquilamente un cigarrillo por las calles nocturnas de la ciudad. Al menos a esas horas no había "tantas" personas.

Odiaba dar paseos por esa zona de la ciudad dado que normalmente estaba lleno de estúpidos hablando con otros estúpidos o de estiradas que prácticamente pegaban la cara al cristal de los escaparates para mirar el contenido de los mismos. Seguramente caprichos caros de esos que a las mujeres les gusta tener.

Tomó una calada al cigarro y se sintió en un momento en el cielo, el sabor de la nicotina y el humo acariciar su lengua y bajar por la garganta a los pulmones en ese momento se sentía tan agradable que no creía poder parar. Por el camino sería capaz de fumarse varios.

No podía evitarlo. Tenía tantos sentimientos encerrados en lo más profundo de su corazón que cada vez se le estaba haciendo más difícil lidiar con ello. Cuando hacía su papel de muñeco de paja en el asiento de su pupitre todos esos años no se veía tan insoportable, sólo tenía que fingir cosas que no sentía y aparentar algo que no quería. Pero desde que intimó con su profesor y descubrió quién es el que le calienta las sábanas la situación había dado un giro totalmente doloroso y de 360º. La cosa había cambiado tanto que aquellas inseguridades que siempre tuvo ahora le estaban acorralando en un callejón sin salida.

Antes tirarse a la piscina y probar a declararse al capullo de Trafalgar se veía tanto jugoso como apetecible. Ahora más que no querer, no sentía fuerzas.

¿Llegó tan tarde…?

Los pasos le llevaron hacia el portal que ya había memorizado en su mente, el número del portal y concretamente la planta a la que debía llamar. Tiró lo poco que quedaba de cigarrillo y lo pisó con ganas, viendo como la llama se apagaba bruscamente, dejando un rastro de ceniza negra por el suelo. Felizmente y de casualidad, su mente se había imaginado que la colilla era la cabeza de Smoker y el rastro que había dejado era sangre.

Llamó impacientemente al telefonillo para que le abrieran cuanto antes. No tenía intención de quedarse por mucho más en la calle o tendría tentación de seguir fumando.

Sin si quiera preguntar quién era, la puerta se abrió sola y entró dentro, subiendo las escaleras y entrando en el piso de Law, dado que se había dejado de nuevo la puerta abierta.

Gracias a los dioses al menos la situación era claramente muy diferente.

La gente se agolpaba en el salón con una sonrisa que se contagiaba y había un ambiente casi festivo. Aquello que fuese a decir aquel idiota tenía que ser realmente importante, porque habían venido bastantes. Incluso gente que no recordaba haber visto en su vida.

Bepo aquella noche también se acercó a saludarle frotándose contra sus piernas, con un suave ronroneo de fondo que parecía decirle "Bienvenido".

Aquella maldita bola de pulgas le pegaba al profesor, si lo pensaba detenidamente. Se veía como muy suave y…

Exactamente igual como se veía su pelo negro…

Agitó la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos y se limitó a entrar dentro con todos los demás, a disfrutar de una cerveza muy fresquita y del buen ambiente que había. La gente reía y hacía multitud de chistes, hablaban de esto y aquello y la noche se estaba amenizando rapidísimo.

Desde la puerta de la cocina podía escuchar al moreno hablar con Penguin, regañándole por casi tirar la comida que minutos después les sirvieron. No era gran cosa, la verdad, casi todo era comprado o simplemente eran aperitivos sueltos, una cena de picoteo comúnmente dicho.

Aunque no lo pareciera ese detalle hizo que casi se convirtiera en una fiesta, la gente empezaba ya a haces estupideces de las que no pensaba hacerse partícipe. El gato, curiosamente, se había quedado tumbado sobre sus piernas cruzadas para poder quedarse dormido y recibir mimos que no tardaron demasiado en llegar. No es que le gustaran los animales, pero tampoco los detestaba. Mientras esos bichos no le molestaran demasiado estaba bien.

Fue una pena que, con la presencia de Law en el salón, acomodándose a su lado, el gato decidiera cambiar de cama y acomodarse en las piernas del moreno.

Recibió a cambio una sonrisa de lo más enigmática, parecía que le agradeciese que tratase tan bien a su bola de pelo. No sabía tampoco qué decir o hacer ante ese gesto.

Cuando el cuenco de cacahuetes ya había sido rellenado como unas tres veces y después de que Trafalgar se quejara de que todos comían como cerdos Smoker hizo un llamado de atención. Law entendió en seguida por lo que parecía, y se levantó de la posición al lado del pelirrojo para acercarse a un armario del salón y sacar varias copas buenas y una botella de cava.

Rápidamente la gente se sorprendió y tomó un vaso con buena cantidad del licor, y el silencio se hizo en cuestión de segundos en la sala.

Smoker, con una especie de…"sonrisa", miró a todos antes de decir aquello que tanto había estado esperando comunicar. Alzó la copa y todos los presentes le imitaron menos Kid, que simplemente miró con detenimientos las acciones del peliblanco.

-Quiero hacer un brindis –la gente, mirándose la una a la otra, sólo pudo seguir en aquel silencio nervioso y asentir- por mi compromiso con Tashigi.

Todos alzaron las copas y las chocaron entre ellos al grito de "salud", pero a Eustass casi que se le quedó el alcohol a medio camino de la garganta. Todos aplaudieron y le felicitaron en seguida, emocionados, como si fuese una noticia maravillosa.

Si así lo era, ¿por qué cojones Law también celebraba? ¿Es que el muy imbécil tiene algo que celebrar? Joder, si ayer se estaban acostando y…

Un momento…

¿Qué cojones está pasando allí?

Sus ojos ambarinos pasaron olímpicamente del ajetreo generalizado en la sala y se fijó atentamente en aquellos ojos grises que habían detenido el tiempo unos segundos para degustar su color sólo por un momento.

Aquella sonrisa amarga a la que empezó a tenerla asco volvió a aparecer, y coquetamente el moreno hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y no dijera nada.

Esto no podía ser real.

Si…si Law fuera suyo, esto…

Esto…no estaría pasando…

Sus ojos sin brillo, aquella sonrisa perdida en la infinidad del tiempo y del dolor…

Qué…

¿Qué había hecho ese gilipollas?

¿Por qué sólo con mirarle a los ojos pudo sentir una conexión tan fuerte que, por un momento, sintió aquel dolor asfixiante que escondía tan bien su profesor de biología?

¿Por qué estaba pasando esto?

¿Qué había estado siendo Law para aquel idiota desde el principio?

Sólo podía leer entre líneas una cosa de sus párpados pesados caer y alzarse una y otra vez.

Trafalgar Law lo último que quería hacer ahora era reír, sonreír y celebrar.

¿Acaso…

…había estado siendo usado todo el tiempo…?

Si era así…

¿Por qué parecía haberlo sabido desde el principio?

* * *

Bueno, pues...-escondida en su búnker- ¿qué tal ha quedado? C,:

¿Me merezco un review o irme al infierno?

Espero que lo primero ~


End file.
